Skulduggery773
Skulduggery773 (AKA Skul, Skuly, or Skuldug) is the new account of skulduggery77 created on December 8th, 2012 after he deleted his old account. He currently has the rank Forestman. He has 11,991 posts, and 12,342 likes. Posts On the Old MBs he was known for rapid posting. He currently on his new account has 11,991+ posts, however, he likes to include the total posts from his old account as well when asked how many posts he has, placing him almost 2000 likes behind Marcel, making him the user with the second most posts of all times. He holds most speed records with his old account, but his speed at getting posts on his old account seems to have transferred to the speed at which he recieves likes on his new account. Likes He is commonly known as the "Like Magnet" He became the most liked user 3 weeks and a day after he made his account. He was the first user to 2000-12000 likes, and rising every like he gets. He reached 10,000 likes on February 24th, 2013. He reached 10,000 posts on the same day. He now has more posts than likes, also achieving that on February 24th, 2013. He recieves over 100 likes a day pretty much constantly, commonly slipping up into 200. His records are the like records for the MBs. Most Likes in a: Day: 315 Week: 1,510 Month: 5,415 He has more likes than the total likes of 2nd and 3rd place combined. Name and Nicknames He chose his name "Skulduggery77" because he is obsessed with the series Skulduggery Pleasant, and he named his new account after that. Due to his nickname he has been known as Skul, Skull, Skully, Skuldug, DA SKULL, Skilduggery, Skuldiggety, and multiple other similar names. He sometimes goes by the name "The Detective" due to the fact he leads the MB Detectives, and solved the KRRouse mystery, eventually bringing her back to the boards. He has made two versions of the MB Detectives, both of which are currently inactive. Benboy calls him DaSkul the RaScul. Forums The first forum he ever posted in was the Lego Universe forum, where he stayed for most of his time when he was new. He is still currently posting there, in his friend Benboy's chatroom. The MB forum is the place where he posts the most. On his new account he has over 100 topics in that forum, another 100 on his old. He posts constantly there, and has the latest post on many of the dead topics. He has more likes in that forum alone than anyone else does in the entire MBs. When the Galaxy Squad Forum was created, he posted a lot there, becoming the most liked user there. He enjoys the RP too. He also actively/has actively posted in the Harry Potter, City, Classics, LEGO General, News, Video Games, LoTR, Hobbit, Star Wars, and Legends of Chima forums. Story Writing He is a popular story writer as well, including the Kenzul Trilogy in the Star Wars Story Forum. The stories in that series are Forgotten, Alone, Broken Soul. The plot of the story involved Kenzul, a Sith who has split his soul into two pieces, and has two bodies, fighting against his "niece" Soruw Nightbane. In the end, it is revealed that Kenzul is actually Soruw's father, before he is thrown into lava by Striker, who also dies doing so. Because of this trilogy, he is the most liked user in the Star Wars Stories forum, and the second in the Star Wars Category. He also has had multiple other stories such as Chaos, DarkMagik, ManiacJumpyNinja-Stories, Visions, Crash and Burn, Pod Racer, The Criminals, Lord Shadow, Lord of the Things, the Twin Ring, Abandoned, Ninja of Shadow, and the Forum that Watches You. Message Boards Hotel His best point in story writing is comedy, in some opinions. He wrote the first MB sitcom, the Message Boards Hotel, which spawned over 15 other sitcoms, none of which are succesful or large as the original. The Message Boards Hotel has two completed series of twelve episodes each, and the third series is on its ninth episode. There are over 2,000 likes given in that topic, most of which are on the episodes, each of which gets between 30-50 likes. The MB Show! Previously, he wrote the MB Show, which was another very popular comedy. It consisted of random episodes that were completely random, breaking the fourth wall comedy. There are currently around 35 episodes, but he stopped posting them to work on the MB Sketch Comedy. MB Sketch Comedy MB Sketch Comedy is a comedy consisting of random sketches, some of which are based off of Monty Python's Flying Circus sketches, some of which are designed by himself. There are also parodies of movie scenes, mainly Star Wars ones, involving Dwarfminefan580 as Dwarfakin Skywalker, MichaelYoda as Yoda, and Arwin2 as Queen Arwindala. Some other recurring characters in the show are: Alemas: He usually does reporter or presenter jobs, being very serious always. Mojo_Sansibar: Whenever someome mentions they predict something, or are expecting something, he will jump in and yell "Nobody expects the Message Boards Update!", which is usually followed by a chorus of "Shut Up!" by the other characters. Tiggerjake: Tiggerjake usually comes in acting like a director, or someone who works on a set, remindin g someone of their lines. Roleplaying He first became known for RPing on his first account, but he continued his love of roleplay into his new account. He is known as being one of the most active RPers. He started RP as a newbie in the Ninjago Forum for his friend SpinjtizuSlicer, but has moved onto posting in many other different forums. Skul has made multiple newbie help RP topics, as well as leading the HQs: Lothlorien: Elves HQ 2-LoTRRP Blue Team HQ- GSRP Buildhead-City RP Shire: Hobbit HQ-Hobbit RP Eagles HQ-Chima RP Custom Heroes HQ-Superheroes RP Zombie HQ-Monster Fighters RP Skeleton HQ-Classics RP He is a member/has been a member in: ORDER OF THE STAFF, Viking HQ, C.O.M.B, Indiana Jones RP-Classics. Mutant Ninja Turtles HQ-Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtes. Rebel HQ, Empire HQ, Bounty Hunters HQ (Twice)-Star Wars Original Saga RP Sith HQ-Star Wars Clone Wars RP Squidwards Secret Agents HQ-Spongebob RP Fangpyre HQ, Ninjago BBQ House-Ninjago RP Dunedain HQ, Gondorian HQ-LoTRRP Avengers HQ-Superheroes RP Dwarves HQ-Kingdoms RP Makuta HQ-Bio RP Alien Mercenary HQ-Alien Conquest RP Hero Factory Lounge-Hero Factory RP. He has also made the RP topics: The Dwarf Mine-Kingdoms RP Zoraz-GSRP The Brickz Hotel, Lake Leg-O-City RP Speedorz Arena-Chima RP Western Town RP-Classics Best Quotes "You can't kick someones head off in RP." "Well, people who have something against pillows would." "....well, that's just silly." Signature Skulduggery773's current signature is: Category:2012 Category:Users Category:New Account Category:MLN Band User Category:Wiki Members Category:Speedy 7 Member